


Origins

by AnonymousUseru



Series: JohnRose Week - Written Edition [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Johnroseweek, terezi is metioned but I'm not gonna tag her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousUseru/pseuds/AnonymousUseru
Summary: The origins of Janice AU





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> The way this writing changes as I went along because my dumb arse thought it was a good idea to suddenly change it.
> 
> This is an AU on my ask blog.

* * *

 

“Rosey, wake up!” A woman yelled at a sleeping girl. The girl internally groaned since it’s the morning.

Wait, what day is it today? Everything seemed to be normal and there’s no trace of a weird game. Was it all just a dream? The girl looked around the room to see everything in their original places. Her laptop was there with a messenger app opened but, a lack of contacts. There was a strange big book that wasn’t there before but, Rose figured out that her mother is just messing with her again.

“Come on Rose! I’m waiting!” There is the voice again, patient but firm.

* * *

 

“Hey Egbert, I heard there’s a new student today.” A blonde boy came running to his friend.

The school courtyard, a place where students hang out with their friends most of the time. It ranges from the fashionistas to the crabby people, hanging in their little groups. The blonde boy usually doesn’t care enough to form a group but, he has two friends he loves hanging with.

“Dave, I think the girl is from the rich Lalonde family?” Another girl appeared with her long dark hair and the emeralds in her eyes.

The friend rolled his blue eyes and smiled at the two. He had his student ID hung around his neck, with the name “Johan Egbert.”

“Mr Lalonde was a famous lawyer while Mrs Lalonde is the one who wrote Wizardy Herbert!” John added, making Dave nod.

“I say that we should be friends with her!” Jade said enthusiastically. 

 

When Johan “John” Egbert meets the great Rosalyn Lalonde herself, he didn’t expect to get nervous. He didn’t expect to raise his hand slowly when the teacher asked him to. John didn’t expect to get asked to show Rose around the school. John didn’t expect his heart to beat so fast, so fast that if any of his friends found out, he would get teased for days.

There is one place where people rarely go, that is the school rooftop’s garden. The garden is where Jaden Harley usually works, giving out beautiful flowers and fresh vegetables. The administration has approved to let a garden be there and anyone is allowed to go there. However, most students aren’t a huge fans for gardening or flowers unless they get it for free.

John determined it is a good place to take the new girl to because the courtyard is going to be very crowded.

“Well Rosey, this isn’t on the tour but, I think you might like the place,” John stated, grabbing the girl’s hand and running to the stairs.

“Already have a nickname for me? Well, that says a lot for the goofball of the school.” Rose replied, smirking as John’s face went slightly red. 

Walking hand in hand, the two reached the room that wasn’t anywhere on the school’s map. There is a greenhouse with a beautiful girl and a handsome boy there, seemingly waiting for them at one of the tables. John quickly dragged Rose to the tables, where there were two more seats for them.

“This is Jaden but, call her Jade. This is David but, call him Dave.” John introduced Rose to two beautiful people.

“Hey, Rose! I heard that you like books! What kind of books do you like?” Jade quickly started the conversation making Dave surprised due to the former’s lack of interest in books.

“I like mythology, comedy and horror types. I do like this webcomic called Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff.” Rose answered calmly, making Jade jumping even more.

“Well, if you don’t know, this cool kid is the one who created the entire comic!” Jade squealed, pointing at Dave. 

Dave, as much as the embarrassment was eating him up, gave the most nonchalant smile and a thumbs up.

The four friends became closer and closer every day with Rose being an amazing addition to the group of friends. John’s a bit of an asshole but, he means well and very nice. There was one event that caused a student to suffer from pranks after pranks. The source was unknown but, people suspected it was John Egbert. 

 

* * *

 

 

Years have passed and the four friends went distant. They still talk but, they all have their own things to do. Rose with her girlfriend, Kanaya, dating for four years and still very much in love with each other. Rose would be less affectionate in public but, from what John noticed, Kanaya seemed to be very affectionate in private and public. People always commented on how cute they were together.

John would hate to admit it but, he was jealous at first. Seeing the girl he fell in love with going to a vampire’s arms. Well, Kanaya isn’t a vampire but, her fangs seemed to imply otherwise. After a while, John got over Rose and went on with his life.

There were times during the year that John noticed something about all his friends. Jaden had a swirly symbol on her hand, Dave had a clockwork symbol on his and Rose had a sun symbol near her eyes. No one else had any of these marks and when John tried to search for it, nothing appeared.

Dave and Jade disappeared after graduation. They wouldn’t pick up their phones or respond to the texts. No one knows where they are and their guardians weren’t saying anything about it. The last message the two left for John and Rose was “The symbols will destroy us first. We have to stop  **it** from happening.”

 

John finally got his book published. He has been working on it since high school without his friends being aware of it. The original idea came from a comment from the user “tentacleTherapist” and John couldn’t stop thinking about it. It took months, years to finish the whole book, to get it published and surprisingly, it brought a lot of fame to his name.

Before finishing the book, people knew him to be similar to John Mulaney. Johan Egbert had silly stories from high school. So silly that people started asking him to make his own show on Netflix. So much fame that people started to make animatic of his stupid stories. There were times that Rose would come to see John but, John never noticed.

* * *

 

_ Ring Ring _

John noticed his cellphone ringing and sighed. It might be his manager again but, when he answered, he was in for a surprise. There was a girl, sobbing into the phone and wasn’t able to speak. John put the phone away from his ear to see who was calling him. The girl was his childhood crush, Rosalyn Lalonde. John knows exactly what to do to cheer his friend up.

“I am sorry but Johan Egbert isn’t here at the moment, I am Mr Anderandy and how are you doing?” John replied in a joking tone that he knew Rose would always laugh at.

John smiled when he heard a giggle from the other side of the phone.

“You still haven’t changed one bit, John.”

 

After a long phone call, filled with jokes and heart to heart, Rose started feeling something she felt before. Rose swore to herself to not fall in love with anyone else, after having a falling out with Kanaya. Yet this blue dork, the one who showed her around the school, the one who cracks the funniest jokes, and the one who will hurt himself for the people he loves.

The phone calls started to become more frequent, with John having a lot more leisure time than before. Rose had a lot to talk about and John could ramble about how much he wishes the old times before the other two disappeared. 

The phone calls ended and it became meeting each other in person. Hanging out in coffee shops, restaurants or even at the park. The two would walk hand in hand, wishing that they could never let go. It lead to many people to assume that Johan Egbert, the famous writer and comedian and Rosalyn Lalonde, to be a couple.

Who was the first to pop the question and start a long and beautiful relationship? It was Rose of course.

“John, I couldn’t believe I’m saying this, but I love you. I love you so much.”

* * *

 

Well, they decided to start a nice relationship. John and Rose were supportive of each other and after a long while, it seemed like the hollow feeling inside Rose Lalonde is being filled in. There has been arguments, fights, disagreements, but the two has learned to accept it. They accepted each other’s flaws and quirks. 

* * *

 

If you ask Johan Egbert back in high school who would he marry, he would say “Terezi Pyrope, that girl has a lot of spunk.” If the John in high school could see what his future self is doing, he would be shocked.

 

John had planned this entire proposal plan for months and it is ready. He got some of his friends to help him find the restaurant, a beautiful park spot and even some gifts. The ring was a beautiful purple, matching Rose’s eyes.

Instead of doing their usual silly fake name reservation, John decided to be serious and put their actual names. He wanted this to be perfect, and hoping that Rose would say yes.

John’s dad has hammered it into John’s head that a gentleman would ask the fiance’s father before proposing. Of course, John went to ask Mr Lalonde, who always liked John since the beginning, accepted that his little girl is going to get married to a nice gentleman.

The restaurant John reserved for has Rose’s favourite dishes that aren’t fast food and specific cakes that Rose likes to have sometimes. It has her favourite flowers that are ironically, roses and it is in a private place so no press could come after John.

* * *

 

To prevent this from getting too long, I, the ghostwriter, should really get to the point of this. Rosalyn Lalonde is now Rosalyn Egbert, happily married to her husband, Johan Egbert. The two had two beautiful children, Casey Egbert and Janice Egbert.

There was an unfortunate time where Casey and Janice would never get along. Casey would prefer to be alone while Janice was an active little kid, so outgoing that almost everyone in the neighbourhood knows her. 

I guess after the separation, the two sisters finally got along. Janice doesn’t seem to remember the times where she would cry when Casey said no.

The two sisters seemed to have different opinions when it comes to a certain boy, Liam. Let me tell you something, Casey has some right to be suspicious because Janice doesn’t know that Liam used to be a huge trouble maker and used to make fun of Casey’s shyness. Liam doesn’t do that now but I doubt that Casey will let go of that grudge.

Please do not assume that either of the family is writing this entire thing. I do not have a name but, I have witnessed everything that happened to the two. More than they actually know.

Rose does not know that Casey has gone through the mysterious book that appeared. John does not know that Janice remembers him flying around in the house.

Rose does not know that the nightmare Casey was talking about was actually Rose’s subconscious talking to….

I think I’m saying too much here. I’m sure you people are smart to figure out what’s going on.

Toodles~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Final Day for JohnRose week. I wanted to do a PMV but; I got lazy and did this instead. Forgive me.


End file.
